fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ser Redwood
Ser Redwood is current guard of Viviene Tyrell Appearance Redwood has a red bushy beard, Hazel eyes & is 7 Feet tall. He has a strong muscular figure. Personality Redwood always had a rather brutish nature, the only thing that kept him in check was the delicate flower… Lady Tyrell. In her he say innocence and everyone good in this world. He is exceptionally loyal to her & would put his life on the line to save hers History It was said that Redwood was born among the trees, almost as if he was one himself… an ent of sorts. The truth however was that he was a lowland orphan, someone abandoned by his parents outside a bakery near Highgarden. The baker's wife took him in as her own until she could no longer house him, let alone feed him. His first and last name were given to him by the baker's wife so she could introduce him to people. As the boy grew, along with his red hair he obtained the nickname “Redwood” after the tree. The boy had the curse of gigantism. By age 5 he was already 4 feet tall. When he reached 10 he was 6 foot. It was at this time that the decision was made… she cried and cried but they could no longer keep Redwood. He was told to live in the woods. Although he knew how to speak in basic terms he was highly uneducated as most lowborn are. He leapt at the opportunity to live in the woods, it’s where he felt most at home. This seclusion from society left him with no friends other than that of the forest. From time to time he would wander into local villages bartering items such as furs for basic necessities, quickly making his way back into the forest. His life took a turn one day in the year 391AC. Redwood was playing on the edge of the forest, using a thick heavy branch as a battle staff the closest tree becoming his victim. He would pretend to be a great warrior, honing his use of this weapon. Leaning to swing it with speed and skill even though it was very heavy, much too heavy for the average person to wield.As Redwood swung his staff around and began laying waste to a tree he heard a sweet voice arise from behind him “that’s not very nice”. He abruptly turned to the source shocked as he thought he was alone. A young girl no older than 10 approached him all by herself, she must’ve wandered away from her parents. Redwoods eyes quickly scanned up and down the young girl. She was very beautiful, he flowing blonde hair & crystal blue eyes he was so mesmerized by her that he almost didn’t notice her dress. However when he did he could see the floral patterns embroidery, she was very well dressed. This could only mean that she was noble. Immediately Redwood kneeled before him, as the pretend knight he was. Nervously getting out “Sorry M’day”.The young girl giggled and told him to stand. She asked why he was smacking the trees after all they were the essence of life. He could tell she was right. She asked inquisitively, as she had been watching him for quite some time, “do you want to become a knight?” He wanted to say yes, but he has a great sense of propriety. “I can’t M’lady I am too low birth & too young”.His response only posed more questions from the girl “Young? Not to offend you sir but you are taller than my father, surely you are not too young”. Redwood looked puzzled, his mind was still that of a teenager however his body was that of a fully grown adult, however still growing. Although by this time Redwood was around 15, he didn’t truly know how old he was. There were many things he didn’t know how old he was, where he was really born, who his real parents were or even who this young girl was. He began asking her questions “should you not be with your parents m’day?”. She wasn’t happy with the question, “my father never lets me go on adventures”...As she began to tell her story she heard ruffling in the bushes behind Redwood, she saw its eyes. A bear had silently crept up to them hoping to ambush. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs “LOOK OUT!”, Redwood immediately turned around seeing the Bear about the lunge at him. He knocked the girl aside pushing her out of harm's way, as the little flower petal falls over her arms and legs get grazed drawing blood. “Run M’lady! Run!” yelled Redwood. The bear tried to bite his face however was blocked by the branch Redwood lodged horizontally in its jaw. The force knocking Redwood off his feet, the bear so intent on gnawing at his face drooling all over him. With all his strength the bear is thrown off allowing Redwood to regain his footing. He knew this was not the end, as the bear charged again Redwood used the branch as a club smacking the bear across the head. This threw the beast into a daze however when it came too, it roared with fury swiping at Redwood with is claws. Quick thinking he put the branch up to block the majority of the blow snapping in two unevenly creating a sharp end. Redwood had been hit in the neck, bleeding and what appeared to be his voice box damaged he knew he could not last too much longer. As the beast drew closer he began to use the longer branch as a javelin, lining the bear up in his sights as it came in for another charge. Using the remainder of his strength Redwood launched his makeshift javelin at the beast landing a solid hit in its side, the beast screeched in pain. Lucky for him, the bear slowly retreated back into the forest cowering away. The girl still crying for her wounds, wiping the dirt off her dress. She slowly approached Redwood as he lay semi unconscious bleeding from his neck. She prodded his shoulder, “hey mister are you okay?” she asked thinking he was dead. In a daze he looked up at her, behind her was the sun rays beaming making her look angelic. With a raspy & strained voice Redwood got out “Redwood, my name is Redwood” . The girl could tell he was badly wounded and wanted to get help. When she turned she could see a group of her father's soldiers rushing over to her, they heard her screams from afar and began looking for her. When they arrived puffed from their long run they say Redwood on the ground and drew their swords asking “My Lady are you alright?”. Before she could even respond one of the soldiers got his club out and knocked Redwood out believing had attacked her. Drifting in and out of consciousness Redwood felt himself being man handle, his left and right arms held up by two big Tyrell soldiers. The whole time he could hear the little girl protest “HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!”. He began to pass out again, his strength fading. Abruptly he was awoken as the troops has dropped him in front of Lord Tyrell who was sitting in his chair. As Redwood came too he, looking around him he could tell that he had been taken indoors… somewhere of nobility all made out of stone. This must’ve been the hall of Highgarden the baker's wife spoke of in the night stories. He looked up at the Lord who was searing with anger looking down at him. Once again the little girl protest “Father he didn’t do anything”. The Lord stood announcing, “any man who dare lay a hand on my dear petal will face the gallows, TAKE HIM AWAY”. He pleads for his innocence turned to grovels. “Father I beg you, he was trying to save me. I approached him as we got attacked by a bear. If he hadn’t pushed me aside and fended off the beast I would most likely be dead. He is innocent.” She looked at Redwood tears streaming from her face as he slumping over the soldiers while they began to carry him away. “Actually he’s my hero, my saviour” the girl wiped tears from her face smiling. Looking back at Lord Tyrell with defiance “if you Love me father you will release him. Put him under my watch, he is a good fighter I swear it. Look at him, full strength he could fight several men”. The Lord could tell his daughter was right, “but my sweet petal he hurt you…” she got to her knees touching his feet “please, for my 10th name day… spare his life” The Lord made his decision, “ENOUGH! Guards bring him here” the Lord demanded. “Vivine since you are so insistent I will allow him to live, he will be under you care… Should he do anything wrong you will suffer the consequences. When he is better, I expect him to begin squiring” The Lord began to chuckle doubting Redwoods ability. As Redwood was ushered away to the Maesters chambers, the girl held Redwoods hand she whispered in his ear as he was laid onto a table. “I am Lady Tyrell, but you may call me Vivine if you like when we are alone”. While her hand was still in his, he responded “Redwood, m’lady” then passed out. As days passed Lady Tyrell would check on Redwood at the Maesters chambers ensuring he was healing up nicely. When he was awake she would read stories to him just like the baker's wife did to keep him company. Although he was accustomed to the dark, living in the forest. He was scared of his new surroundings… buildings were something he hadn’t slept in for years. Lady Tyrell would sometimes sneak in at night to keep him company to keep him company. She could try an keep her giggles down as to not raise suspicion. After several weeks Redwood had recovered from his wounds however his voice was still damaged permanently strained and raspy. Soon he began to squire for one of Highgardens knights under orders of Lord Tyrell. They began to laugh as Redwood entered thinking him to be an oaf not worthy of training. The knight began training him with a two handed training sword. Before beginning he would close his eyes and pretend he was holding the branch… When the duel began he swung at his opponent with full force, knocking them off their feet. This became a regular occurrence, his strength overcoming their skill. The knight could tell he needed a lot of training, his technique needed improvement. But his strength was similar to that of House Clegane. The man was also tall, 7 feet… with the right training, he could be the Tyrells new weapon in the war to come. Their ace in the hole for trial by combat if it ever came to that. As the years went by Redwood honed his skills in melee. He hated archery and riding horses. Preferring to use his brute strength to overwhelm his opponent. During the night Lady Tyrell would try and teach him how to read and write. “If you’re going to be a knight someday you will need to know this” she said naggingly. It warmed his heart knowing how much she cared about him. She was his best friend, almost a surrogate mother herself. This was all until her 14th name day, Redwood was making his way to Lady Tyrells chambers to drop off some books. He knocked on her door, yet there was no reply. He ran around looking for her, distraught almost crying as the best part of his life had disappeared. Lord Tyrell entered the room “you're looking for her aren’t you? Well she isn’t here, I sent her to the septery, where she will stay in prayer and learn her duties as a wife”. He could see the concern in Redwoods eyes, “I understand you miss he, it won't be forever. In the meantime you will be under my command and continue your training. There is quite a lot of talk about the Redwood of Highgarden.” Lord Tyrell smiled, he enjoyed this honour being brought to his house. The next 5 years were the loneliest that Redwood had ever felt. At least in the forest he was surrounded by natural beauty and wonder. He has little critters of the forest to interact with. The only person he could relate too, talk too or even call a friend was gone. He spent his time perfecting his combat skills, mixing up his weapons. Naturally he began to use longer handle weapons like polearms, however these were in short supply so he had to use very worn ones. Finally the day came, a coast with full guard escort was drawn up to the keep entrance. Out stepping from it was Lady Tyrell, now a young woman more beautiful and radiant than ever. Redwood almost didn’t recognise her, when she left she was just a girl to him. Yet here she is as an adult. Making her way down the family line she gave brief hugs and kisses until she saw Redwood. Yelling with joy as she ran towards him “Redwood!” he arms trying to wrap around him not quite making it. He was shocked but overwhelmed to see her. He gentle place his arms around her as to not hurt her or cause offence to the family. Her father jealous of the effect from his daughter Redwood received, rolled his eyes and began to walk into the keep. He spent the rest of the evening listening to her stories, being updated on what happened for the last 5 years. Several months later she had a surprise for him. Lady Tyrell begged her father as a present for her 19th name day that Redwood finally be made a Knight, sworn to her personal guard & safety. Her father wanted someone to watch over, someone he could trust & for the past 10 years Redwood had shown nothing but devotion and loyalty to every task given to him. On the morning of the special day Redwood went to Lady Tyrells chambers, unbeknown to him she had another surprise for him. He known on the door, she gently opened it with a loving smile on her face. He began to walk in when he noticed a set of customized armour on a mannequin. He looked at him with a big grin on her face “I had the best smiths in Highgarden make it for you. I hope you like it”. He loved it nervously looking at her as he slowly walked towards it unsure if he should wear it. She could tell he was confused “Redwood, it’s my gift to you… put it on. I want to see you in it.”After putting on the armour she had one more announcement “Look in the cupboard” he slowly opened her cupboard revealing a gilded custom made halberd. She giggled “I know how much you liked fighting with branches, think of it as a different type of branch”. He was overwhelmed with joy embracing her, lifting her up off the ground and then gently resting her down again. “I cannot thank you enough M’lady, you are a good friend”. She smiled, hugging him once more. She pushed him out the door with halberd in hand “now go get em”. Nervously he approached the hall entrance in his new armour. The doors opened, at the end atop the stairs Lord Tyrell. He was proud that the beast of a man he met 10 years ago had now become one of his best soldiers. As Redwood approached in full armour he removed his helmet and knelt on the ground his halberd in his right hand. This was his happiest day, becoming the knight he so longed to be. From that moment on he swore his knightly oath and the sole protection of Lady Tyrell. Ser Redwood was born... Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes People touching him who he doesn’t trust. Anyone causing Lady Tyrell distress. People making fun of his lowborn origins. Rudeness Dislikes People touching him who he doesn’t trust. Anyone causing Lady Tyrell distress. People making fun of his lowborn origins. Rudeness Weaknesses Can’t tolerate someone bullying or harassing Lady Tyrell. He is stubborn. Can lose his temper, only being calmed down by Lady Tyrell. Category:RP Characters